Since when do you lose to a nobody?
by Little A Granger
Summary: (A creation with a strong message to fanfiction authors). Tyson has just lost to a new generation and its killed him on the inside. But this devastation was an understatement for how Kai felt inside. Him and Kyoya are at eachothers throats, but Tyson shows dignity by congratulating the winning team. Gingka makes history and celebrates.


**"Since when do you lose to a nobody!?"  
Beyblade. (With a strong message).**

Watching his beyblade fly out the dish like a worthless one penny that's been tossed out of someone's trouser pocket – The world champion felt his heavy heart sink into his chest as he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Dragoon was weak and so was his controller, they'd both given it their best shot, but nothing was good enough.

Every bash, every crash, every attack – Nothing was good enough.

The exhausted red haired male then pouted with relief and he raised his arm up into the air to catch a hold of his Pegasus beyblade in the palm of his hand. It was so warm and scratched – but worth the damage.

"The next generation have done it folks! And we have a new beyblade world champion crowned!" The host announced to follow by a screaming crowd who looked so entertained and satisfied. It seems those expensive tickets were worth the drama.

Standing in the background like a child who'd just watched his hero die in front of his eyes, the Hiwatari's skin wrenched against his muscles and his emotions went into over drive. "You lost!? Since when do you lose to a nobody!?" The Dranzer holder demanded and placed his hands over his face to hide his devastation.

Not only will this ruin Tyson's secure title as he retired, but it's also killed the Hiwatari. Kai was supposed to be the Granger's only worthy rival. Not some boy who also enjoyed wearing scarfs like Kai himself.

"No way." Rei gasped and felt Max place his hand over his toned shoulder. Right now, the honourable male didn't know wither to smile or cry because he was in so much shock. "Its all over now isn't it?"

"Maybe for beyblade. But not our lives Rei." Max mumbled and directed his sea blue eyes over to the winning team. They looked so shocked themselves to see that Gingka had beaten such a historic figure. "It looks like it's time to hand over the spotlight to people who deserve it."

"Wow, I didn't ever think it'd end like this." Rei replied, starting to worry about Tyson too.

Kenny then cracked a faint smile and closed his eyes. "Hilary, do you want to go check if Tyson is still alive? He hasn't moved." He sighed heavily, struggling to swallow the emotion building up inside his little figure too. But it was nice to see that Kai was finally showing the true passion and emotion for once. He was probably the one who took it the hardest – more than the ex-champion himself.

The lights were so bright, the crowd was so loud, the words in peoples conversations were scattered all over the place – Right now, nothing made sense to the Granger, but he just had to stop for a moment before he could register his reaction.

 _I gave it my all, surely that's all that matters right? I mean come on; I am a three times world champion? I did what I loved and I've filled my pocket with enough money to last me a life time. God help me when Kai gets a hold of me though~_

But that's when Kai's comment finally registered in Tyson's throbbing brain: "Since when do you lose to a nobody?!" Wow, what a harsh and vile comment for a champion to say to the next big team.

He then jumped out his skin when he registered that Hilary had just picked up his Dragoon beyblade. Slowly a warm smile snuck up into the corners of his mouth when he watched the team manager hold out her hand to him.

"You will always be a champion in my eyes Tyson." Hilary commented, trying to lighten the mood more. How could she not be happy? The whole world was celebrating because they'd witnessed such a breath taking match. "Don't you ever forget that."

Tears slowly flowed their way into Tyson's innocent teddy bear brown eyes. "I will give you a hug in a moment. I just need to do the right thing first." He accepted his Dragoon from her hand and gave it a light teasing squeeze.

A faint bush appeared over her cheeks and nodded respectfully. "I don't blame you." Hilary then took a few steps back to the unemotionally stable team she belonged too.

Placing his beyblade into his jean pocket, the world champion then walked around the dish to greet his successor. The new champion smiled warmly with tears fogging his view. "You were my idol growing up, but I never thought I'd get the chance too actually beyblade you in the finals. It was an honour Tyson..." He was cut off by the proud yet stubborn Dragoon holder.

"No Gingka, it was an honour to beyblade you my friend." Tyson held out his hand to congratulate the new champion properly, which within a second, Gingka accepted and shook proudly. "On another note, I do apologise on behalf of Kai for that rude comment he said. We Bladebreakers always acknowledge every beyblader, no matter how good they are."

"So you should apologise." Kyoya called out from behind the champions and grinned devilishly. He was up next to beyblade the Russian in the dish, to end the tournament. "After I have done with him in the dish, he'll be the nobody."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Kai snapped and loaded his launcher.

"Which one? Tyson or Kyoya?" Hilary blinked, making everyone else in the team laugh. "What? It's a genuine question."

Tyson rolled his eyes and laughed at the two characters that looked more alike than they realised. "You will do well; I look forward to sitting in the crowd and watching you blade again." He then released Gingka's hand and turned around to face his rival team, before giving them a cheeky wink whilst sticking up his thumb.

"What such a nice guy. This moment has made me realise he's more than just a big head."

Tsubasa then took a deep gasp to hold in the laughter. "You should say things like that outside of the public view Madoka." He then waved back to the ex-world champion and smiled warmly. "But you're right, he's a beyblade legend." He concluded, before watching Kyoya twitch with annoyance.

"Beyblade legend my ass. He always won with the power of luck." He snarled and loaded his launcher. "I'm going to make this Hiwatari wish he'd never been born. Then we'll see who a true beyblade legend is."

Masamune then giggled faintly at his beyblade teammate – Kyoya. "I'm not going to lie, but I have been looking forward to your match more than Tyson's and Gingka's." He admitted honestly and waved back to the rival team. _Thank God they're out the way…_

Benkei then covered his eyes and sniffed with joy. "Gingka you're the king! That match couldn't have been anymore beautiful then it was." He cheered, blanking out the fact that Tyson struck a weird facial reaction at him.

"We have worked hard to get here Tyson." Gingka finally spoke to his rival and waved to his cheering fans. "But I do hope to beyblade you again in the future. It's not over just yet buddy."

* * *

 **A/N:** I basically wanted to focus on Kai's rude comment because I've noticed that on Fanfiction. A lot of old school authors don't really bother with the next generation very much because they are too busy drowning in their egos. It would be nice if we could all hold hands together and unite as the strongest anime community around. How can you not acknowledge the next generation when they share the same dream as you? To become a great author.

So from today, I vow to support any fanfiction author who needs support or encouragement.

Plus! I personally don't know who would be the strongest between Tyson or Gingka. _What do you guys think?_ I personally would stand beside my childhood and defend the original Beyblade (Tyson). But in this case, I have betrayed that a little just for the purpose of the story. Let me know what you guys thought of this spin-off creation. **Lots of love - XOAnn13OX Aka LittleAGranger.**


End file.
